


Geburtstagsdate!?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo hat einen kleinen Überraschungsabend für Akaashi geplant.





	Geburtstagsdate!?

Eigentlich gab es kaum noch etwas, was Akaashi überraschte, seit er Bokuto als Teampartner hatte und nebenbei mit ihm zusammenwohnte. Dennoch blickte er an diesem Nachmittag nach dem Training irritiert in das grinsende Gesicht vor sich und dazu goldgelbe Augen, die ihn geradezu in den Bann zogen.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen verfinsterte sich seine Mine. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass es mehr ein Abwehrmechanismus war, wenn er Kuroo Tetsuro sah. Weil er genau wusste, dass Kuroo das Chaos zusammen mit Bokuto magisch anzog. Nicht, dass Akaashi nicht eigentlich gleichzeitig glücklich war, wann immer er den Nekoma Kapitän sah. Aber er würde niemals zugeben, dass er Kuroo Tetsuro liebte. Nie.  
„Hey, Akaashi, hast du Zeit?“, fing Kuroo mit seinem viel zu breiten Grinsen an, während er den Zuspieler von Fukurodani ansah.  
„Hm ...“, machte Akaashi und blickte sich kurz um. Es war merkwürdig, dass er alleine mit Kuroo war. Bokuto war nie weit, wenn er Kuroo sah oder hörte. Es machte es manchmal unheimlich, wie schnell Bokuto normalerweise aufgetaucht war, wenn Kuroo in der Nähe war. „Was machst du hier, Kuroo-san?“  
Kuroo grinste nur weiterhin breit, bevor er antwortete: „Dich entführen, Akaashi.“  
Ein wenig verwirrt sah Akaashi den anderen an, blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte zu begreifen, was Nekomas Kapitän da gesagt hatte. Entweder er hatte halluziniert oder sich verhört ... oder Kuroo hatte gerade gesagt, dass er ihn entführen wollte. Selbst, wenn das hier Kuroo war, dass war selbst für jemanden wie ihn zu verrückt, weswegen er einfach nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Komm einfach mit, wird dir gefallen~“, säuselte Kuroo schließlich vor sich hin und grinste Akaashi an, „ich liefer dich nachher auch wieder persönlich bei Bokuto ab! Hab‘ ihm versprochen, dass ich seinem allerliebsten Lieblings-Setter nichts antue!“  
Akaashi blinzelte immer noch etwas zu irritiert, folgte Kuroo allerdings doch. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass es normalerweise keine gute Idee war, aber immerhin war es _nur_ Kuroo und irgendwie freute es ihn ein wenig, den späten Nachmittag und Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. „Was hast du wirklich geplant, Kuroo-san?“  
Kuroo sah kurz zur Seite und zu dem Jüngeren, bevor er einfach nur weiterhin grinste und den Kopf schüttelte: „Noch etwas Geduld, Akaashi.“  
Ein wenig seufzte Akaashi, bevor er allerdings einfach nur weiterhin neben dem anderen herging. Als sie stoppten, blinzelte er allerdings doch etwas und sah zur Seite, blickte Kuroo an, der einfach nur lächelte. „Was ... wird das, Kuroo-san?“  
„Hier soll heute ein besonderes Konzert stattfinden und Bokuto hat mir erzählt, dass du es gerne sehen wolltest~“, sagte Kuroo gut gelaunt vor sich hin, während er mit zwei Eintrittskarten vor Akaashi wedelte, „hab sie vor ner Weile besorgt. Passte einfach perfekt.“  
Akaashi starrte einfach nur irritiert die Karten und dann wieder Kuroo an, während er nicht wusste, was ihn mehr erstaunte. Dass der Mittelblocker von Nekoma ihn dorthin einlud oder das Bokuto sich tatsächlich gemerkt hatte, dass er dieses Konzert sehen wollte. Er hatte vor einer Weile mal mit seinem Teampartner darüber gesprochen, dass er nach der Oberschule eventuell was in die Richtung machen wollte, auch, wenn das bei Bokuto erst einmal Entsetzen ausgelöst hatte. Aber er hatte nun einmal nicht, wie Bokuto, vor professionell Volleyball zu spielen. „Du hast ... die extra für mich besorgt, Kuroo-san?“  
„Hm“, nickte Kuroo und lächelte ihn breit an, „mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Akaashi.“  
„Uh, danke, Kuroo-san“, murmelte Akaashi, während er ein wenig verlegener zur Seite sah. Das wäre eindeutig einfacher, wenn er dadurch nicht noch mehr sah, wie sehr er den Nekoma Kapitän liebte.  
Kuroo grinste einfach nur: „Gerne doch, lass uns reingehen.“  
Ruhig nickte Akaashi und folgte dem anderen schließlich still. Er sollte sich entspannen, immerhin war es ‚nur‘ ein Geburtstagsgeschenk des Mittelblockers und nichts anderes. Er sollte sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen, dass Kuroo je mehr für ihn empfand.

–*–

Gute zwei Stunden waren sie in dem Saal, bevor sie schließlich die Halle verließen und Akaashi draußen wieder zu seinem Begleiter sah. Er wusste, wieso er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, es zu sehen und das er nur noch mehr darauf hinfieberte, etwas in diese Richtung zu tun, wenn er die Fukurodani Akademie verließ. „Danke für die Einladung, Kuroo-san, wirklich.“  
Kuroo lächelte nur und ging langsam neben dem anderen her: „Keine Ursache, Akaashi und ich habe noch etwas geplant ...“  
„Kuroo-san, du solltest nicht –“, fing Akaashi an, als er abrupt abstoppte und sah, wie Kuroo vor dem Eingang eines Restaurants stoppte, „... was?“  
„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss, aber ich würde es gerne tun“, sagte Kuroo ruhig und öffnete die Tür, hielt sie dem Zuspieler auf, „na komm.“  
„Kuroo-san“, murmelte Akaashi und starrte ihn einfach nur viel zu sprachlos an. Das war eindeutig nicht mehr das, was er unter einem normalen ‚Geburtstagsgeschenk‘ unter Oberschülern verstand und langsam war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was Kuroo eigentlich vorhatte. Dennoch seufzte er und nickte schließlich, um einzutreten und Kuroo danach zu folgen. Wenn sich dieser schon so etwas ausdachte, sollte er es wenigstens genießen und er konnte ihn später immer noch fragen, was das jetzt eigentlich sollte und was der Mittelblocker vorhatte.

–*–

Es war eindeutig etwas Besonderes als sie in diesem Restaurant aßen und die stille Atmosphäre genossen. Ihr Tisch war etwas abseits und von den anderen geschützt, so dass sie ihre Privatsphäre genießen konnten.  
„Kuroo-san, was genau ... ist das jetzt?“, murmelte Akaashi, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und er den anderen einfach nur ruhig musterte.  
Einen Moment blieb Kuroo still, bevor er seinen Arm auf dem Tisch abstützte und Akaashi ruhig anlächelte: „Wie ich es gesagt habe, ich wollte dich entführen ... Keiji.“  
Ein wenig blinzelte Akaashi, während er spürte, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihm ausbreitete, als Kuroo ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sollte es das sein, was er dachte, was es war? Aber ... konnte das überhaupt sein? Verstand er Kuroo gerade richtig?  
Kuroo schmunzelte nur weiterhin, bevor er sich schließlich etwas streckte: „Lass uns gehen. Ich habe Bo versprochen, dass ich dich vor Mitternacht zurückgebracht habe und ich will nicht seinen Zorn abkriegen, weil ich seinen über alles geliebten Lieblings-Setter zu lange festhalte.“  
Akaashi starrte ihn einfach nur weiterhin an, während er nicht wirklich wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Außerdem hatten sie es doch noch gar nicht so spät, oder? Er blickte zur Seite und bemerkte auf einer Wanduhr, dass sie bereits zehn durch hatten. Wie lange war er eigentlich schon mit Kuroo unterwegs, ohne es wirklich zu realisieren? „Uh, ja ... sollten wir vielleicht“, murmelte er schließlich etwas vor sich hin, während er Kuroo einfach nur ruhig ansah.

–*–

Nachdem sie das Restaurant verlassen und sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt gemacht hatten, blieben sie schließlich vor dem Gebäude des Wohnheims der Fukurodani Akademie stehen und er blickte ein wenig nachdenklicher zu dem Kapitän von Nekoma. „Uh, Kuroo-san –“  
Kuroo unterbrach ihn einfach damit, indem er ihm kurz einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und ihm ruhig in die Augen sah: „Nenn mich Tetsuro, okay?“ Danach nahm er seinen Finger von den Lippen des Zuspielers und hauchte Akaashi stattdessen einen Kuss auf diese.  
Auch, wenn es nicht allzu lange anhielt, es brachte Akaashi dazu einfach nur verwirrt zurückzusehen. „Was ...“  
„Schlaf gut, Keiji“, flüsterte Kuroo ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er sich abwandte. Dennoch sah er noch ein letztes Mal über die Schulter zurück zu dem Zuspieler und lächelte einfach nur breit, wenn auch diesmal anders, als sonst. Sanfter.  
Akaashi sah ihn einfach nur schweigend an, während er spürte, wie ihm eindeutig warm ums Herz wurde, als er Kuroos Lächeln sah. Ein Lächeln, was er vermutlich in der Art noch niemandem geschenkt hatte. Etwas, was nur für ihn war und es machte Akaashi in dem Moment einfach nur glücklich.  
Bevor er sich allerdings daran machte, das Gebäude des Wohnheims zu betreten, flüsterte er ein „ich liebe dich, Kuroo Tetsuro“, vor sich hin, auch, wenn er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob dieser es noch hörte.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
